nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Monspeet
is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Reticence of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Monspiet is a man with dark purple hair and a small mustache. Unlike the other demons (besides Meliodas) his demon markings are on the right side of his face, consisting of three lines, the outer two curving outward. He wears a cloak which covers most of his body and underneath he is shirtless with his torso and arms being covered with dark matter. He is very muscular . Personality Monspiet is a gentleman of sorts for a demon and hates rude and ill-mannered people. He acts as an attendant of sorts to Derrierie, always being by her side and catering to her needs. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Monspiet was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races (human, fairies, giants and goddesses). Plot Albion arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Monspiet and the rest of the Ten Commandments appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers, which everyone agreed on. They left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving behind a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Hill, Monspiet and his fellow Ten Commandments find a castle in ruins and conclude that a great magical power imploded within the castle and that caused the destruction of the it. They also find Meliodas' hole and link it to him. Resting in the remains of Edinburgh, as they began recovering their magic power, Monspiet discussed the recent awakening of two Albions from the north and the south where he sees Galan heading to the latter direction. After Galan returns, the demons sense Diane heading towards them and Galan heads toward her location along with Monspiet. Both of them overpower Diane until Monspiet is sent flying by Matrona. After recovering from Matrona's surprise attack he suddenly senses the several fairly strong presences coming towards them, one of which suspiciously similar to Meliodas. In order to determine if it's really Meliodas he a move he calls Gokuencho towards them, which burns down a forest and plows through a mountain, only to be stumped when he suddenly can't sense his attack anymore. He questions whether Meliodas used Counter Banish only to deduce that something must have swallowed. it. He laments for a moment that he wasted all the magic he recovered from eating human souls on that move, but accepts the lose shortly after. Istar arc He along with the other Ten Commandments are surprised when Meliodas suddenly appears before them, easily defeats Galan, and warns them if they wish to continue the war that ended 3,000 years ago, they will be crushed. In response, Zeldris order that they spread out to take over Britannia. He and Derrierie then leave and arrive at the town of Bellford. Great Fight Festival arc He and Derrierie continue their purge in the north of Britannia, having devoured the souls of nearly every person in nine cities and villages and showing no signs of stopping. Later on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Dolor and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. He watches as Derrierie and Meliodas exchange blows, and explains Derrierie's power. After catching Meliodas, he flies him into the sky, noting that with his arms broken he should no be able to use Full Counter. He uses Gokuencho on Meliodas, but is surprised when he comes flying out of the dust cloud and nearly takes his head off. He commends him on the effort while sealing his wound, and becomes embarrassed by a remark Derrierie makes about the scene. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Monspiet is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black power of darkness, as previously seen by Meliodas, forming wings for flight and other such feats. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. His aura, combined with the other commandment's, is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence. King has noted how incredible his (and Galan and Matrona's) power is. Matrona, similarly noted that she had never seen power like his (and Galan's) and compared him to a living natural disaster. He seems to have high sensory and homing attack capabilities, being able to notice a strong group including Meliodas approaching from hundreds of miles away, and being able to send an attack which locked onto them. Meliodas states he was the last of the Ten Commandments he wanted them to be noticed by. Power Level * Magic: 34000 * Strength: 16000 * Spirit: 3000 * Power: 53000 Abilities * |Torikkusutā}}: * |Gokuenchō|literally meaning "Hellblaze Bird"}}: Monspiet raises his arm and creates a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies towards its target at an incredible speed, incinerating anything caught in its path and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it until contact is made. Commandment Monspiet was bestowed with the commandment of |Chinmoku}} by the Demon King. Relationships Ten Commandments Derrierie Monspiet and Derrierie seem to have a very friendly relationship, almost like that of a couple, when resting and regaining their magical powers they are always side by side, with Derrierie resting her head on his leg when they have nothing to do. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Triva *According to the official fanbook: ** Blood type 0 ** He is ambidextrous ** Was born in the Demon World ** Special skill is translating Derrierie's words ** Hobby are protecting Derrierie ** Daily Activity is doing nothing ** Dream is to conquer Britannia ** Favorite Food: souls References }} Navigation es:Monspiet Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists